Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for the transmission of high-speed data in computer networks. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for the transmission of high-speed data in computer networks by transmitting data in a single stream as a set of physical coding sublayer (PCS) lanes that can include an error notification within a first subset of PCS lanes from the set of PCS lanes and not within a second subset of PCS lanes from the set of PCS lanes mutually exclusive from the first subset of PCS lanes.
Advances in data center technology and Internet usage have pushed enterprise data centers from Gigabit Ethernet links to 10 Gigabit Ethernet (GbE) links and search engines/carriers/internet service providers (ISPs) from single 10 GbE links to multiple links. Projected growth predicts higher-speed Internet connections such as, for example. 40 GbE connections and/or 100 GbE connections.
Implementation of high-speed Internet connections such as, for example, 40 GbE connections and/or 100 GbE connections over existing infrastructure will likely take advantage of existing copper and fiber cables, both in the data center and over the Internet. No current technology however, exists that can transport data at rates of 40 Gbps and/or 100 Gbps as a single stream (e.g., through data centers and/or the Internet).
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus for transmission of high-speed data as a single stream through data centers and the Internet using existing physical resources.